Deinceps Sperare
by Ml Dutch
Summary: A Sister Hospitaller always stands ready for those who hurt or stand in need of comfort. But who will be there for the sister in her time of need?


p class="MsoNormal"The guns, they fired style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThose heavy artillery guns aimed at the heavens fired again and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey paid no heed to what their masters used them style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt mattered not if they were aimed at the enemy, an empty field, or a home with a happy family therein for they would fire at style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey filled the measure of their creation which was to bring destruction with every convulsion of their innards./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"That's at least how she viewed style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe remembered many times in different foxholes when the landing of artillery shells would elicit whoops and cheers of joy from her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey would cheer, sometimes with tears of joy in their eyes regardless if the shells were deadly accurate in throwing the foe back to the pit from where they emerged or simply gave the hero's she served with a reprieve from the hate of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Other times, the bombardment was as if the jaws of hell gapped open wide after style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe absolute and utter helplessness of the artillery barrage was compounded by the deafening concussion of the shells and the insidious wisp of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAt horrible moments such as those the only thing that could be done was to hide in your hole, spread out as to avoid one shell killing multiple soldiers, and pray that the next shell is destined for someone other than style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBombardments scarred once green fields but butchered the souls and psyche of those that had to live through style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe herself had nightmares consisting only of blackness that would only be penetrated by a distant boom and the insufferable anxiety of waiting for the shell to land that never came but always woke her with a jerk./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"In those moments she would lock eyes with a Guardsmen and their gaze irrevocably etched into her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFor many the war would end there, their souls carved to the world they died on and their blood screaming for justice from the earth, screaming to punish those who had wrought this style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFor a lucky few the war would truly never end since they would go back to the battlefield every time they slept, at every loud sound, or at the specific scent that bore some resemblance of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe gaze of the wounded and fearful both found some form of comfort when they saw her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She was a Sister Hospitiller, chosen by the God Emperor of Mankind to minister to his Daughters and his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThere could be no more holy of a call than to save the lives that were chosen by The Golden Throne to be the defenders of Man and the wrath of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe took pride in her sacred calling but the pride did not deaden the weight of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe found comfort in her Sisters and ministering to them and saving their style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe found pride in saving the lives of soldiers that would normally be condemned to death in field style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe found peace working in a hospital caring for the poor, the needy, new mothers, and young babes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"But those style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey fired again and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey robbed her off all peace and replaced everything with hatred and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe hated those guns even if they were from her allies, and she would never stop hating style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe chastised herself for hating the tools used by the Emperor to punish the heretic and uttered a prayer of penance for her moment of weakness but it was for naught because time would pass and the guns would fire again and reawaken her hatred./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She leaned her head against the bulkhead of the Valkyrie she was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe breathed slowly to ease her heart that was attempting to beat out of her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOnce her heart slightly slowed, she looked around in the troop bay of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt was full of her fellow Hospitller sisters but they all were Novice Advance, last step in their journey to being a full style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey needed in field training working on actual patients to understand trauma and human style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBooks, dummies, and cadavers can only get you so far in medical style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTrue lessons on saving lives came under pressure when life was on the line where controlling your emotions and your own panic was the greatest lesson you could learn then the procedures became simple muscle style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The bay was totally silent each Sister had their anxiety plainly on their style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHad she been a battle Sister she might reprimand them for showing fear on their faces but her order was different, "nicer" it could be style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTheir primary objective was not to fight but to save lives, though there have been occasions in her career as a Curia Advance where she has had to defend patients with a lasgun or bolter or provide covering fire for a wounded style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis would be the first time that they would be in the field and hear gun fire and cannons that were not a field style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTheir decisions and mistakes would carry permanent style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Delilah knew that they were in no immediate danger, the field hospital they were going to was behind friendly lines by the artillery style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe enemy was miles away and they would have proper warning and evacuation time should the unlikely event occur that the enemy breaks the front style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe knew that but the Sisters more than likely felt scared nonetheless because of the omnipresent possibility of death, either theirs or of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAnd the booming artillery didn't help calm the nerves either./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The Valkyrie started its descent to the field style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDelilah gave the two-minute warning that they were about to land and that each Sister needs to have her gear style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThere was no ruffling or moving sounds since they were all ready before they even got into the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe deceleration and descent of the aircraft filled a pit in their stomachs creating the urge to vomit when coupled with their already anxious nerves./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The gentle bump from the landing was a testament to the pilots skill that went unnoticed by the Sisters as they rose in perfect unison to embark to the field style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe bay doors opened slowly to reveal a drab green habitat style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOutside of the unit were expanses of tents soldiers, both with minor wounds and perfectly style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWind whipped the tent and banners of Cadian Shock Regiment as soldiers hurried about but each would stop completely or momentarily to see the lightly armored Sisters as they strode confidently to the large hab style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeeing the Hospitillers had the most positive effect on the morale of line style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe Emperor's Ministering Angels had come to help his brave wounded soldiers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Delilah saw two men in medical scrubs exit the extensive hab unit as she led the procession of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBlood of the wounded still wet on their clothing as they strode excitedly and with style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA man on the left extended his hand towards Delilah in a welcoming style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe was older with salt and pepper hair and a face that had been etched by style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe appeared tired, working without stop as any good doctor in these conditions style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe man to the left of him appeared young enough to be his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe too looked tired as their violet eyes gazed right back into hers in relief that aid had finally come./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sister Hospitiller," breathed the older man in relief as he took her hand and shook it style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe smelled strongly of antiseptic mixed with blood and a dash of body odor from working without a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Sister we are so grateful that you and your retinue are style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe could use the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI'm the only surgeon and I only have six nurses, him included," said the doctor gesturing the young man next to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""We are here to serve, style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPlease, show us the brave wounded," the doctor nodded and walked at a hurried pace to the medical station with the Sisters in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe transition from the overcast and humid battlefield into the sterile, climate controlled, medical station was a noticeable style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe station was smartly organized and followed the Imperial standard for trauma and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThose deemed in no immediate concern or danger were the furthest from the operating room and medical staff and progressed right up to the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDifferent moans and coughs could be heard sporadically emanating from different locations throughout the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDifferent nurses and auxiliary staff rushed laden with supplies, linens, and blood-soaked style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The florescent lighting illuminated the whole station leaving no dark recesses or corners yet simultaneously blanketing everyone and everything with a blue green style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe Sisters moved with purpose to the center of the station, each soldier and staff member perking up at the sight of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey were hope, they were the blessed Angels of Healing sent by the God Emperor style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey were here and for many, things would get style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOthers that might have otherwise given into despair now had hope to fight on against their injuries. The Novice Sisters couldn't help but notice the gazes that fell upon them as they gathered around Delilah./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sisters," she style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"We are here to provide aid to the Cadian Shock Troop regiments as you already style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou each will be divided into five team, two sisters each, and will work your way through different trauma style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI will be observing your work and providing you assistance as needed."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWith that, each Sister paired up and went off to the different trauma style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Delilah made her rounds, observing each Sister style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTo each of the soldiers they were the embodiment of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTheir comrades that were sent into battle inspired awe in Guardsmen, but these Sister brought hope, light, and a reason to keep style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEach of the Sisters went about their work with skill beyond their style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDelilah wanted to assist the nurses and solitary surgeon as well but her role was to observe and teach not to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Over the course of a few hours each group of Sisters would work their way through different trauma bays treating various style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThrough the hour's soldiers would come and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSome would be sent to recovery, others to transport to another location if their wounds were too grievous to be treated there, and of course those that died were quickly and quietly taken away from sight to be processed and sent back to Cadia with a hero's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA random Commissar would come in every now and then to observe and deem if wounds were really necessary of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis would anger Delilah whenever a Commissar would question her and if her patients truly needed to be in the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut the Commissar's assigned to the Cadian regiments rarely had a need to be cruel or micromanage to get soldiers style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIn fact, while the Commissar was there, a few Guardsmen that felt up to it volunteered to go back to the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTheir courage always inspired Delilah and always drew the ire she had for the killers that were the Commissar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hours had passed and the front line had progressed style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe push was entering its finale and the work of the Sisters was coming to an style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe flow of patients became a trickle as the auxiliary and nurses that finally were not preoccupied with treating the wounded collapsed onto the floor or cots from style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe surgeon finally came out of the O.R. and he too collapsed on the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe and his staff had worked for three days straight without a break and surviving on stims and stale style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe last of the wounded started to be carted out as the Sisters gathered around Delilah for the days debriefing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Before Delilah could even start speaking the hab unit door flew open showing a dirt and blood covered trooper running at full speed towards the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe ran up to Delilah panting as he finally came to a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe drew deep breathes with hands on his knees attempting to speak between breathes but was unintelligible./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Breathe, Guardsmen, breathe," chided style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe Guardsmen nodded took a couple more deep breathes to calm himself style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhen he finally gained his composure, he stood upright and saluted the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Sisters, Guardsmen Hent, Cadian 100th regiment!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSisters, I come with urgent need!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBlue on blue incident!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDelilah froze, blue on blue was friendly style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt was one thing to kill the xenos and the heretic, but to kill your own?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""What happened Hent?" Delilah said style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Artillery shell was called into the wrong style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHit near a field hospital, its, its..." Hent trailed off with tears in his eyes and flowing down his soot covered style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"It's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBodies, limbs, wounded style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe surgeon and platoon medics are all either dead or style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe hospital is a few clicks from the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe need someone to come help!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanthe Guardsmen style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDelilah looked at the other medical staff and saw they were sleeping through the Guardsmen plea while others looked like the walking dead getting up and trying to get ready to go to the next style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe looked at her Sisters, they were young and have never been to an actual battlefield, this hospital was the closest that they have style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut sooner or later they would have to go to battle and they might as well go with her in lieu of someone with less style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Lead the way Guardsmen, my Sisters and I will follow and provide aid."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWith that the Guardsmen led the Sisters out of the unit to another Valkyrie after hastily gather supplies that they would style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey filed in and lifted off in extreme style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The flight to the field hospital on the front was in total juxtaposition to the flight into the last style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe pilot was either inexperienced or his nerves were shot due to the battle or maybe it was a combination of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEither way they were jerked around the bay as if they were on the sea during a dreadful style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA couple Sisters became ill and vomited in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDelilah was about to lecture the pilot concerning his control of this craft when she heard style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Boom./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThat loud boom made her body become style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer heart rate quickened and a cold sweat began to form on her forehead beneath her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer breathing quickened to match her heart and everything very suddenly became very cramped in the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe felt as though everything was about to come crashing style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe reached for her rosary that hung from her neck in an effort to calm herself style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt did little to help and neither did the pilots skill./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Anti-aircraft weaponry exploded all around style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe terror was compounded by the cramp quarters and the latent smell of sweat, vomit, and blood that still hung on the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDelilah whispered a prayer to the Emperor for comfort in her moment of panic, "Emperor of Man, overseer of all things right, whose power none can resist, save and deliver us, we beseech, from the hands of our enemies, by granting us domination over them, show us the path to victory, that might produce it in your Undying Name."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe felt some comfort but not enough to slow her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe needed to perform penance when this was over, the Emperor had not heard her prayer from a sin that she had done./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She hadn't noticed the Valkyrie's descent and the bay was suddenly illuminated from a dark red to a dark green indicating that the landing ramp was about to open style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDelilah quickly stood up on her shaky feet and signaled for her sisters to do the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe ramp opened up to a horror film, bodies and limbs were strewn style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe roar of battle was in full pitch with lasgun rounds whizzing through the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIndistinct shouting of orders and of terror mixed the air that would only be drowned out by powerful style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe clear sky was near black from the smoke of burning tanks, aircraft, and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Delilah ran out of the Valkyrie towards the first body she saw but tripped and fell on her face when her foot collided with an object at the end of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe turned to see the cause of the offense and saw half of a head of an already dead Guardsmen that had been split by the descending style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer sisters all departed off the aircraft each darting a look at the broken style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOne reached down and helped Delilah to her feet as she came out of her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEach sister struggled to stand upright but most couldn't fight the urge to stay hunched over to miss the rounds of friend and foe alike whizzing past them on the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis was the first time any of them had been this close to the front let alone been in a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Delilah looked forward and knew their style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNo more than fifteen meters ahead was the torn remains of a field style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA crater was nearby that caused the desecration of the refuge and bodies strewn the land as they were thrown out by the force of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDelilah saw a still dazed nurse staring off into space and missing his left style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe then turned to the retinue of sisters gathered around her looking to her to see what was expected of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA surge of frustration welled within style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"What are you waiting for?!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThere are wounded all around you, triage and treat!" she snapped at her fellow style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanInstantly they broke into pairs rushing to work on the various wounded style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Delilah rushed to the hospital ruins and looked inside in an effort to see if there were any staff or an area they could reestablish for style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe interior had been ablaze at one point but was extinguished by the fire suppressant style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCharred bodies of the patients and staff littered the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe felt her heart quicken again at the sight and cold sweat covered her body style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe felt her hands shaking as she vainly attempted to stop them by pressing them against style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer breath was quick and shallow and she fought the urge to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe smell of charred flesh mingled with the chemical explosive from the ordinance overwhelmed her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She stumbled down the steps breathing harder than she style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe heard shouting to the left of her and looked style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA soldier was carrying his comrade and shouted for Delilah to come to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe rushed and met the soldier half way as he laid down the wounded style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe looked at him but couldn't bring him into focus but could see blood pooling under his armor soaking his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe was clearly wounded but wanted all attention on his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDelilah knelt to the soldier on the ground and stared at style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe boy couldn't be older than sixteen, he still looked like a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis youth would be cut short since an enemy round had cut through his helmet through the side of his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIf the hospital were fully functional then she might be able to save him but being so far from an operational hospital, the boy was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Before she could deliver the news to the lads comrade, he fell to the ground style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDelilah crawled to the other wounded soldier and started to pull his armor off to see the source of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer hands shook uncontrollably at this point and removing the armor was arduous and nearly style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer breathing was faster and her heart thundered in her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe finally managed to rip the armor off the boy and suddenly she couldn't do style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer body refused to move and everything was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe stared down at her shaking blood covered hands and vaguely heard the dampened sound of a feminine style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDelilah rolled her head to the direction of the voice and saw the outline of one of the Novice sisters but could make out nothing she was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer world continued to blacken as she looked back down at her shaking hands until she saw nothing style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p 


End file.
